1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening device.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is known from DE 10 2005 009 163 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,489,023, that electrodes are formed by conductive adhesive on the passivated surface of a semiconductor body for the purpose of connecting components. In addition, a device and method for producing a microelectronic subassembly are known from DE 10 2006 053 461 A1.
From DE 100 36 178 A1, DE 42 39 319 C2, and EP 1 103 808 B1 are known FET moisture sensors in which the control electrode, which is spaced apart from the channel region by an air gap, is electrically connected to the semiconductor body by means of a bonding method. In addition, the control electrode is frictionally connected to the semiconductor body by means of a clamping device.
Moreover, additional fastening devices are known from DE 199 07 168 C1 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,489, which is incorporated herein by reference), U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,589 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,461 A, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,675 A.